Little Flicker
by Retreat
Summary: They had done it. Fairy Tail had finally regained their former glory as number one guild in Fiore. Now with new friends, new enemies, new love rivals? And new challenges, where will all of this take us? "It's amazing knowing that one little flicker can keep even the darkest nights bright."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I would like to thank you all for clicking and reading my first fanfiction! This is a LucyXMultiple Pairings. I will eventually decide or have a poll taken to decide who she will end up with. But that's preeeeeety far from now. I don't know how often I will be updating this... so it might have to wait until summer. I have finals (like the rest of us) and Ballet and lots of other things so you're just going to have be patient with me! **

**Arigatou~ **

**Please RnR for me! It really means a lot to me. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned FT my life would be complete, Nalu everywhere and the Anime would be running again ASAP. Buttttt. Sadly I am not Hiro Mashima-Sensi soooooo. **

**WARNING: This story is taking place after the GMG ark and might have spoilers for those of you who are solely Anime fans. Gomenasai!**

**Love, **

**Retreat or Re-Chan~**

* * *

"Faeri, where you going? Hikari…" Lucy softly sang as Mercurius collapsed around her, tears streaming from her once lively, big, brown eyes.

"This is the price you pay for defying the rightful King of the Dragons!" Future Rogue screamed as he breathed his last. His sorrowful body collapsed onto the floor in a bloody and battered heap.

xXx

(Time Skip- Next Morning)

Natsu looked at the colossal mound of rubble that once was the beautiful Palace of Fiore. He remembered the previous days' events. Natsu defeated the dragons that came from the past and Rogue of the future.

Natsu's mind drew to a blank.

A stream of memories rushed back to him. A soft smile. Nagging voice. Lively brown eyes. Angelic blonde hair.

_Lucy._

"LUCYYY!" Natsu screamed.

He quickly bounded into the massive pile of rubble, desperately searching for his beloved best friend. Memories of Future Rouge killing the Lucy of the future made him panic.

A small glint of gold shone from beneath the rubble only a couple feet away from Natsu.

_Lucy's keys._

Natsu's stomach dropped and his breath hitched. He bolted over and dug out the keys of the Celestial Zodiac. The keys fumbled in his hands. He could barely get a grip on the current situation.

Natsu scanned the surrounding area for Lucy. His nose didn't pick up anything. He couldn't hear any breathing. Nothing at all.

Nothing.

xXx

Rubble shifted and a small stream of warm sunlight shone through.

"Hey! We found someone!" Orga shouted to his teammate. He lifted the large debris off the victim's petite frame. The poor woman's body was in shambles. Cuts, bruises, and scars adorned he pale, creamy skin. Some bones looked broken and shattered, but the slightly noticeable shallow breathing relieved the rescuers.

"Orga, we need to get her to the makeshift clinic as fast as possible." Rufus advised.

"Alright. I'm on it." Orga grunted as he picked up the broken form of the girl. He hurried over to the medical clinic with as much speed at his legs could take.

xXx

Orga ducked into the large white tent only to see all but one of the dragon slayers on hospital beds being treated. The ones currently conscious stared in shock as Orga plopped the petite and battered body on a vacant bed next to the White dragon slayer.

Sting could barely get a peek of the bloodied frame until the nurses surrounded the girl giving emergency treatment. His eyes stared in shock as he barely recognized the face.

It was none other than his rival's partner.

Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail.

xXx

Natsu's panicked scrambling worried onlookers.

Erza turned to Gray with a sad nod. Gray made his way over to the Fire mage.

"Natsu…" Gray began.

Natsu turned to see his old friend's concerned look. He gazed past Gay and saw the same look on the scarlet haired re-quip mage.

"Natsu," Erza said sternly, an ever so slight waiver in her voice was barely audible, "Let's rest and get you patched up." She finished.

Natsu stared at her with whatever glare he could muster.

"I'm not leaving until I find Luce-" He was cut off as he dropped to his knees.

Gray kneeled next to his fallen comrade and swung an arm over his shoulder, helping him up.

Gray and Erza exchanged worried glances.

"If only he knew that we are all feeling exactly the same." Gray stated.

"Lucy, I hope you're safe. This idiot can't survive without you." Erza muttered. A silent tear streamed out of her non-artificial eye.

xXx


	2. Chapter 2: Patched Problems

**Hello again! **

**I will try to get out 1-2 more chapters this weekend. I'm having a lot of people over for Memorial Day weekend so Monday will be my next time off. **

**Thank you guys so much for Favorite/Following/ Reviewing for me! It really makes me excited to see all the notifications in my inbox! I know such little thing can make me happy. I'm just a simple person like that. **

**Disclaimer: Boy would i love to own Fairy Tail... but sadly I don't! Hiro Mashima-sensei does!**

**Again, this chapter has spoilers so read at your own risk!**

* * *

Previously:

"Lucy, I hope you're safe. This idiot can't survive without you." Erza muttered. A silent tear streamed out of her non-artificial eye.

* * *

Erza and Gray dragged the barely conscious Natsu into the large clinic tent. Erza noticed that nurses were fussing over a body sprawled out on a hospital bed.

Poor soul. Innocent people battered and bruised in a battle they weren't meant to take part in.

Erza's face was in an emotionless state. Gray noticed Erza's blank expression and sighed.

If only flame-brain could contain himself. Erza's current state is in an emotional wreck. She defiantly doesn't need any added stress.

Erza and Gray gave a final heave and plopped Natsu on an empty bed. Natsu groaned and shifted in his semi-conscious state. A tall man with light brown hair shuffled over to the Titania and informed her about the treatment Natsu would be receiving. The scarlet mage simply nodded and moved away from the bed.

xXx

"This is all we can do for her… Her condition is stable, but some of the scars won't ever heal." The head nurse informed her team. They quickly dispersed from the petite blonde's bed revealing a more recognizable celestial mage.

Her head and upper body were covered in multiple bandages and compresses. Her left leg had stiches and gauze wrapped in various places. On the blonde's neck was a very small but distinct scar in the feint shape of a star.

Wendy and Laxus were in complete shock at the sight of their fallen nakama. Wendy could barely believe that Fairy Tail's beloved celestial mage had been brought to this state. Tears threatened to fall out of the Sky Maiden's large brown orbs, but were stopped when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Don't worry 'bout the Blondie, shorty. She's gone through worse." Laxus reassured.

Gajeel had to hold back a 'Gi hee'. Who knew Laxus had a soft side for big eyed kids?

xXx

"Oi! How long are ya going to sleep, matchstick?" Gray said while prodding the fully healed Fire dragon slayer. Natsu just snored on and snuggled into the pillow.

"Lucy… Let me sleep… five more… minutes…" Natsu mumbled sleepily. He grinned and drooled.

"What are we going to do with ya?" Gray facepalmed.

Suddenly and idea hit.

"Natsu…" Gray cooed, "Erza's here." He could barely hold back his grin.

Natsu launched out of the bed at a speed that could of rivaled Jet.

"Natsu, reporting for duty!" Natsu saluted.

Gray was clutching his sides laughing. Erza walked over to the two fools wondering what the entire ruckus was about.

"Natsu, good to see you up and moving again." Erza relaxed.

Her gaze shifted to Gray on the floor.

"Have you two been fighting?" Erza glared sternly.

"N-No Sir!" The two mages chimed as they held each other in a 'chummy' way as Erza dubbed it.

"Good. By the way…" Erza trailed off.

"What?" Natsu looked at Erza trying to read her expression.

"They… Sabertooth's Orga and Rufus… They found… Lucy…" Erza finished.

Gray and Natsu blinked in utter shock. A wave of relief washed over them.

"Well… Is she ok?" Gray inquired further.

"She is recovering. She came in a worse state then all of the dragon slayers. Supposedly she was crushed under debris but there were scars that only a mage could make." She explained.

Natsu wasted no time sprinting through the medical tent. Totally oblivious to the complains and the scolding from the nurses and doctors. He ran up and down nearly every station, attempting to catch the scent of his partner. He caught a whiff of the other dragon slayers.

Maybe Gajeel, Wendy, or Laxus have an idea… Natsu reasoned. Natsu blinked. Reasoned? Maybe Lucy's logical thinking was rubbing off on him. He shrugged. Remembering his favorite celestial mage and grinned.

I'm coming for ya Luce! Natsu sped off in the direction of the dragon slayers.

xXx

Jellal briskly walked over to Lahar and Doranbolt.

"Thank you for bringing Cobra. He turned out to be the last key component we needed in this battle." Jellal spoke.

"No, we should be thanking you, Jellal, for your quick thinking. Without Cobra we would have been in more trouble than we could have handled." Lahar said gratefully.

"Don't worry about it. Anyways, what will happen to Cobra now?" He asked.

"Well, we just received work from the Magic Council that Cobra has repaid his debt from the Oracion Seis incident so we will have him on patrol for about a year to see what he might do. Hopefully he will join a guild… perhaps Fairy Tail?" Doranbolt said turning back to Jellal.

"I'm sure Makarov can take in another ex-criminal. I mean, he took in Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Lockster, and Myself. Fairy Tail is very forgiving. All of our sins are lifted the moment the guild doors open… or in our case: when someone destroys those doors in the midst of their battles." Jellal smiled remembering his rambunctious guild mates.

"He might just fit right into the mess we call of a guild." Lahar sighed.

xXx

"Oi!" Natsu screamed as he bowled into the dragon slayer section of the medical tent.

"NASTUUUU!" a speeding ball of blue fur hit his chest as he rose from the floor.

"I MISSED YOU!" Happy cried into the bandaged chest of his best friend.

"Sorry 'bout that buddy, I can be a little reckless sometimes…" Natsu rubbed the back of his neck in sheepish guilt.

"A little? The Fire Idiot is always reckless. You're lucky Bunny-Girl has the brains for the both of you." Gajeel snorted.

A flip switched in Natsu's brain.

"HAVE ANY OF YOU SEEN LUCY?!" Natsu yelled.

"Ummm… Natsu-san… If you don't be quiet-" Wendy started.

"Oi Natsu-san!" Sting hollered to the clearly panicked fire mage, "Your princess is over here." Sting jutted his chin in the direction of the bed to his left.

Natsu sped over the mummified blonde mage. His eyes widened in shock.

What happened to you Luce?

xXx

* * *

**Again, Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or review and have a good night! (For Californian's like me!)**

**3 Re-Chan**


	3. Chapter 3: Lucy Awakens!

**Hiya there! I'd like to thank all of you for Favorite-ing and following ****Little Flicker **** !**

**I'm only uploading one chapter tonight so the next chapter will be out on Friday. (5/31) **

**This will be a slow story. Gomenasai! There really won't be any romance until everything returns to normal. I'm trying to space everything out so it's going to be an eventual LucyX?**

**I'll put up a poll when I get into the more romantic part of the story so just keep dreaming!**

**Disclaimer: Trust me. When I become Hiro Mashima my dreams will be fulfilled. But that won't happen anytime soon!**

**Again: Like usual- this story has some spoilers and such. You've been warned!**

* * *

Natsu's eyes wandered across the unconscious celestial mage's body. He couldn't believe the damage she had withstood. Even Natsu had a few bruises and cuts, but her wounds were much more serious.

His thoughts were interrupted by the commenting onlookers.

"And this is the best shape she's been in since she arrived. When she was brought in by Orga and Rufus, I couldn't recognize her." Sting said.

Rogue nodded in agreement. "The head nurse said something about her being 'at death's door' when she was dropped off."

"I could also hear them; however, I couldn't hear the girl's thoughts. I her current state I wouldn't even _want_ to hear them." Cobra added.

Natsu blocked out their comments. He was clearly at a loss for words and his mind could only focus on the battered form of his best friend.

He subconsciously shuffled over to the chair in between the beds and grasped Lucy's hand.

It was so small and frail compared to his big and calloused hands. It was also very cold. A shiver ran up Natsu's spine.

* * *

Gajeel looked at the scene. It reminded him of Levy. If anything happened to his "shrimp" he would be in the same state. He wouldn't let her out of his grasp until she was completely healed.

_The Salamander's goin' through hell now. I'll put off the bickerin' and teasin' for a bit._ Gajeel sympathized with the fire dragon slayer.

Gajeel sighed. "Great. Just after all the fighting, I'm gonna be the one who's gotta separate him from Bunny-girl." He grumbled.

Cobra smirked as he heard Gajeel's grumbling.

Gajeel sent him a don't-you-even-try-me-snake-boy glare.

Laxus rolled his eyes. He thought of the same things. He did _not_ really want to get on Titania's bad side for refusing to help the pink-haired idiot.

* * *

Rogue observed the dragon slayers. They all had a connection; a bond; with one another. They were _Nakama_. So close together that'd they would easily put their lives down for each other.

He glanced at Sting who was currently looking at his long-time role model guard the blonde key holder.

He wondered if they could ever find a place that would take them in and treat them like family.

_A place like Fairy Tail._

Rogue shook the thought away. Sting would never want to join the 'weak fairies'. He looked back on the previous night's events. Maybe his opinion on them has changed since the Eclipse Plan.

Rogue could only wonder.

* * *

Lucy's eyes fluttered open, eliciting a groan from the sudden bombardment of bright light. She quickly snapped her eyes shut once again and covered them with her hands. She sat up slowly and opened her brown eyes once more, attempting to focus on the figures around her.

A sharp pain erupted in her head. It pounded, as if trying to destroy her skull. She winced and brought her left hand up to cradle her head. Her right hand was being held down by something warm and rough. She glanced down and recognized the familiar black wristband. Lucy raised her gaze and was met by warm onyx orbs. She blinked.

The blonde had barely a millisecond to react to the oncoming hug.

Well… it turned out to be more like when she jumped out of Phantom Lord's tower and was caught by Natsu.

"LUCYYYY!" The pinkette yelled joyously. He tackled her into a bear hug and right off the bed.

Lucy groaned and held her once-again-throbbing head between her hands.

Wendy spoke up in her shy voice, "Umm… Natsu-san! Lucy just got up… and she's still pretty hurt! We should wait until she's healed agai-" Wendy was cut off and her eyes widened. Her face turned twenty shades of red in less than a second.

Lucy was barely able to make out the situation. Her head still pounded and her vision waivered. She blinked. Her vision cleared and looked to see what made Wendy stop talking.

All the blood rushed to Lucy's face as she saw what made Wendy speechless.

Natsu was straddling her hips and had his face in her chest. He was pinning her to the floor while snuggling her bosom.

Sting smirked. "Natsu-san, no need to get so frisky here." He held back his laughter.

Natsu was completely oblivious to the situation. The fire mage was much more focused on the conscious celestial mage beneath him.

On the other hand, Lucy's face was a deeper red than Erza's hair.

"Nastuuuu…." Lucy said as a tick mark appeared on her forehead.

* * *

**Hehehe~ I'll let you guess what Natsu's about to get :)**

**Anyways: Read & Review! PM me if you have any suggestions on pairings or really anything you'd like to see happen! I'm always open to suggestions. If I do end up using your idea I'll give you credit so don't sweat.**

**Much Love,**

**Re-Chan**


	4. Chapter 4: Pride and Punishment

**Soooooo I'm back! Sorry for the delay today. I'm homeschooled and have to finish all my course work by next Friday and take Semester Assessments so I'm trying to finish studying while typing up the chapters! I hope this is a good chapter for you guys!**

**Thank you to all the Reviewers and Favorite/Followers!**

**Next time this is updated it will probably be late next week. Sorry! I am going to Boarding School next year so I'm using my last week at Ballet to spend time with my amigas!**

**Anywhoooo~**

**This chapter is set after the GMG and contains spoilers so BEWARE and read at your own risk!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Pride and Punishment!**

"LUCY KICKKK!" Lucy screamed as the fire dragon slayer was launched across the room.

Lucy was pissed off. _Very embarrassed_ but pissed off to say in the least.

Laxus, Gajeel, and Sting couldn't contain their fits of laughter and were clutching their sides.

"Gi hee, Bunny-girl's still got some fight to her." Gajeel roared.

"Who knew blondie could pack a nice kick?" Laxus snorted.

Wendy regained her composure and scurried over to Natsu who was trapped in a pile of bandages and sheets.

Lucy rose from the floor and dusted her pants off. Her legs trembled and quickly gave out from under the celestial mage. Lucy fell backwards awaiting the cold, hard ground once again, but it never came. Instead, a pair of muscular arms caught her.

Lucy was then hoisted up and plopped back onto her hospital bed.

The spirit mage glanced up at her rescuer and gave a soft smile.

"Thank you, Rogue." She said

"_Please_, don't go injuring yourself any further than necessary. I wouldn't want to meet the wrath of Titania or even Natsu-san." Rogue said in his usual monotone voice.

Lucy glanced over to the struggling form of her best friend, cracking a small smile when he burned the restraints like the pyro-manic he was.

Lucy sighed, "Typical Natsu."

* * *

"Where in Earthland did Natsu go?!" Gray said while grabbing his hair in a frustrated manor.

"Well, let's go ask Wendy or Gajeel if they've seen him. It would be best if Natsu doesn't find Lucy just yet. She's still recovering and I wouldn't be happy if a certain idiot gets her hurt again." Erza said.

'Try explaining that to Flame-Brain." Gray muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Erza asked while giving her infamous death glare.

"N-Nothing!" Gray stuttered

The two Fairy Tail mages followed the path of destruction to the Dragon Slayer's tent. They weren't surprised to see Natsu trying to set things ablaze. Erza reacted quickly and gave Natsu a punch to the stomach.

"Ughhh." Natsu groaned as he was tossed onto a hospital bed.

The ice mage's glance was redirected to the 'alive and kicking' celestial mage.

"You feeling alright Lucy?" Gray asked to his younger sister figure.

"Yeah, more or less." She said softly.

Erza strode over to the blonde celestial mage. She glared at the Shadow Dragon Slayer as if saying 'I'll kill you if you do anything to her'. The old-Alzack-lookalike nodded and backed away.

The scarlet re-quipt mage returned her focus to Lucy.

"What do you mean by: _more or less_?" Erza questioned.

"Well, other than being tackled off the bed just after waking up," Lucy sighed, "I'm a little sore and a bit weak in my legs."

Erza gave a death glare to all the Dragon Slayers.

"Who did this to Lucy?" She grimaced.

Laxus snorted. "Who else would have done it besides the pink-haired idiot who was launched half-way across the room by blondie's nice kick?" He finished and jutted his jaw out to the groaning pinkette.

Erza's bangs shaded her eyes as a black, deathly aura surrounded her.

Lucy sweatdropped.

"E-Erza…" Lucy attempted to calm the enraged scarlet haired mage.

"Aye! Natsu was super happy when Lucy woke up! He lllllllllikes her!" Happy grinned and attempted to cover his smile with his blue paws.

"I-It's not like that!" Lucy exclaimed. The familiar blush returned to her face as shetried to swat away the flying exceed.

"Stupid Neko…" Lucy mumbled.

Erza calmed herself and sighed.

"Well, It's great to see you awake again. You've been taking quite the beatings in the past few days, you know… Flare, Minerva, Future Rogue, and the Dragons. Not to mention having an entire castle collapse on you!" Erza huffed.

The room went quiet. All the slayers were looking back on the beatings the celestial mage had withstood. Some shuddered, others glanced down at the ground, and the rest avoided making contact with the frail blonde summoning mage.

Sting cleared his throat, directing the attention to him. "And on behalf of Sabertooth, and Minerva… We're sorry." Sting said while awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

Lucy blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Did the Great Sting Eucliffe, the White Dragon Slayer of the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, just apologize to a little blonde Fairy Tail mage? The same weak girl he laughed at when she was being brutally tortured by Minerva? Lucy was at a loss for words.

Rogue coughed. "I'd also like to apologize." He said in his usual emotionless voice.

"No! I mean… It's ok! I'm not the kind to hold a tough grudge." Lucy smiled at the Twin Dragons' apologies.

* * *

Gray could of sworn the Sting and Rogue had a light pink blush on their cheeks when Lucy smiled back at them.

Maybe it was just his imagination playing tricks again.

* * *

**So was this good, bad, awful, funny, weird, cute? Review and let me know!**

**If you have something you'd like to see in the future of this story, please PM me and tell me! I'd LOVE to have suggestions and would most definatly toss them into the mess I call a FanFiction.**

**Also toss in your favorite pairing! I'll need to start thinking about that very soon!**

**Much Love,**

**Re-Chan**


	5. Chapter 5: Rebuilding and Restarting

**Hello my Readers!**

**I finished school today and am able to write more and get more updates starting next week! Hooray for Summer Vacation!**

**OMG 1k+ hits... T_T Thank you all so much!**

**Next week I will update on... Friday the 14th. Hooo... so close to Friday the 13th! Hehe.**

**Disclaimer: Nope Nope Nope. I still don't own FT or Hiro Mashima or Happy or the rest of the characters. Well... maybe some OC's in the future but I really have nothhing to claim other than my plot line...**

**Anywho... Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, followed, and PMed me! **

**Thank you to the reviewers: **

**Adorable Reader**  
**Pink-Haired-Girl**  
**GoldenRoseTanya**  
**EchizenRyoma**  
**Litschi**

**for your kindness and reviews!**

**Now onto the story!**

**Chapter 5; Rebuilding and Restarting**

* * *

Previously:

Gray could have sworn the Sting and Rogue had a light pink blush on their cheeks when Lucy smiled back at them.

Maybe it was just his imagination playing tricks again.

* * *

(Time skip: 3 days later)

The infirmary was a lot quieter after all the dragon slayers were healed and herded out of the tent. The Magic Council easily put them to work on assisting the rebuilding of the once beautiful, Mercurius Castle. Not to mention the Domais Flau, and the rest of Crocus.

The neighboring countries - such as Bosco and Seven - had their royals' send supplies and workers along with some good wishes.

All over Fiore, people who hadn't gathered for the Grand Magic Games, hurried to the ruins of their capital city and helped out.

Life was opening a new chapter in Fiore. Everyone was cleared from their sins and past issues. Life was starting over.

A second chance was granted.

* * *

Lucy sighed. It was a little past four o'clock and the sun casted an eerie glow across the capital city. There were only a few nurses in the infirmary at this time. Most of the patients had fully recovered and were sent off to help rebuild. She was currently under strict orders from Erza and Master Makarov to stay in bed and heal. And anyone who knows Erza understands (whether they like it or not…) that her orders are absolute. It also didn't help when most of the dragon slayers backed her up.

Lucy wondered if they were scared of opposing Erza or just concerned about her wellbeing.

Lucy sighed once again.

"Boy, do I feel like the damsel in distress right now… or better yet- the princess locked in the tower, guarded by dragons." She mumbled.

"I don't know about being 'Prince Charming', but I can be your Dragon Prince?" A cocky voice disrupted her thoughts.

A figure stood at the flaps of the tent, the silhouette of a familiar figure brushed through them.

Lucy's eyes adjusted to the lighting once again. She felt her cheeks flush as she opened her eyes to another blonde.

"So how about it, Princess?" Sting smirked as her kissed the back of Lucy's hand.

Lucy's face darkened to a deeper pink. "Curse stupid sensitive hearing!" She mumbled.

"Hey! Sometimes it pays." Sting joked as he rose from his kneeling position.

"Anyways, why are you in here?" The celestial mage asked. One eyebrow rose accusingly.

"I'm hiding from Titania," Sting shuddered, "She's in full-rampage mode because Natsu-san and I had a contest on who could rebuild a wall faster and he accidentally hit Erza on the head with a plank of wood aimed at me!" He finished.

Lucy chuckled. "Ohhhh! The Great Sting Eucliffe is scared of a Fairy?"

"Hey watch it Blondie. Nobody can stand up to her and not be afraid." Sting retorted back.

"Actually there is one. He was her first real friend, her nakama." Lucy smiled softly remembering the Scarlet haired mage's friend.

"Who the fuck is he?! I need to know his secret." Sting looked at Lucy with wide eyes.

Lucy didn't realize that Sting was now leaning over her with her arms pinned by her sides. Not the pose she'd want to be seen in…

"His name is Jellal Fernandez: One of the Ten Wizard Saints, also a member of Fairy Tail." Lucy confessed.

"Him?!" Sting shouted in disbelief, inching forward until only a few centimeters stood between their faces.

Lucy was about to answer back when a flaming bush of pink hair knocked Sting off the bed and through the tent wall.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed, eyes wide in shock.

"Bastard! What're you doing to my Luce?!" Natsu yelled at the blonde on the floor.

Sting wobbled back up to his feet. A smile plastered on his face.

"Jealous Natsu-san? I mean, you're not dating her, no need to be so protective of Lucy…" Sting taunted.

Lucy was still trying to comprehend the situation.

_His Luce? He called me 'his Luce'? _Lucy flushed a bright pink as she absorbed the pinkette's words.

"She's mine! Back down Saber!" Natsu yelled.

"NATSU! STING! GET YOUR SORRY ASS'S OUT HERE NOW AND FACE MY WRATH!" Erza's voice could be heard from beyond the tent walls. An evil killing intent seeped through as Sting and Natsu let out a terrified gulp. They hi-tailed it outta there so fast, Lucy blinked and they were gone.

Lucy chuckled. "I guess some things never change."

Lucy let a soft smile crack her voluptuous lips as she basked in the slowly setting sun's evening light.

* * *

"Shit, I thought I was gonna die!" Natsu panted out of breath as he leaned against what was once a cake shop.

He straightened up and sighed. _Great. Now I have no idea where I am. Thanks Erza. _ He thought sarcastically.

He peered out from the ally way and spotted a familiar silver haired girl.

"Yukino! Oi!" Natsu hollered jogging out to meet the ex-Sabertooth member.

"Oh, Natsu-sama! What are you doing here?" Yukino asked.

"I uh… got lost after being chased by Erza…?" Natsu said. It came out more like question than an answer. He just chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh ok… Could I ask a small favor of you, Natsu-sama?" Yukino fidgeted.

"Sure thing, as long as it's not to help those Saber-bastards." Natsu grunted.

"No… nothing of that." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a little pouch. She carefully opened the blue velvet fabric and reached inside. Three keys sparkled in the evening light.

"Wait! Aren't those your Celestial Keys?" Natsu asked.

"Yes. I am giving up being a mage. I'd like to put my wrong-doings into the past and start over as a normal human being." Yukino said with a twinge of determination in her voice.

She smiled softly and took Natsu's hand. She opened his fist, laid the gate keys in his palm, and then closed his hand, giving a squeeze of reassurance to the dumfounded dragon slayer.

"Please pass those onto Lucy-sama. I would like her to be the most powerful Celestial Spirit Mage in the entire world. She deserves to wield the 13 keys of the Zodiac. I also think that my spirits deserve a better master than me." She smiled as tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

She slowly backed away into the setting sun. "Please thank Lucy-sama for everything!" Yukino waived and then headed off to her own journey.

Natsu stood absolutely dumfounded.

"What just happened?" He asked no one in particular.

He just shrugged and walked off, hoping to find the way back to the infirmary.

* * *

"Well, what might you be doing here, youngster?" An old jocular voice chuckled.

"I have come to ask a favor of you, Master Makarov of Fairy Tail." The man stated.

"And what might that be?" Makarov asked. Delight sparkling in his eyes.

"I'd like to join Fairy Tail. I'd like to have a family." The dark figure said.

"Of course my child, we will get you officially joined as soon as we clear everything up here." Makarov smiled. His face wrinkled as his grin grew wider.

"I unofficially welcome you to Fairy Tail, Rogue Cheney." Makarov beamed.

"Thank you Master." Rogue couldn't help but crack a small smile.

He was finally free. He was on the road to his new life.

* * *

**NANANANANNANANANA Rogue joining Fairy Tail...?**

**Yukino giving up being a mage?**

**NALU VS STICY?**

**Jealousy? **

**Find out Next week guys! **

**Much Love,**

**Re-Chan**

**(Don't forget to Review and Follow/Favorite!)**


	6. Chapter 6: Uniting the Zodiac

**Hello again my Readers! Is it just me or is summer vacation freaking amazing? Nope it's freaking amazing :D**

**Same old 1 week wait for le next chapter~**

**Arigatou for Reading/Reviewing/Following/****Favoriting!**

**Mainstream Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail no matter how much I would like to.**

** *** Warning I'm gonna talk about spoilers from the previously published chapters of the manga (334 & 335) *****

**1. I cried when Gray was shot and had a similar reaction to Juvia.**

**2. I flipped sh*t when everyone was claiming Gray was 'dead'.**

**3. I am so freaking grateful to Ultear right now.**

**4. I dedicate this chapter to Ultear because I love her right now. **

**5. I never realized how much I took for granted right now and am rethinking the value of my own life.**

***** End of Spoilers *****

**Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to Ultear and one of my Super Reviewers: Pink-Haired-Girl!**

* * *

Chapter Six; Uniting the Zodiac

Natsu finally found his way back to the infirmary. Keys in hand, he took a deep breath. He wasn't sure about what kind of reaction he would get from the Celestial Mage, but he could only hope that she would understand Yukino's decision.

He slid a hand between the tent flaps and ducked into the make-shift infirmary. He scanned the surroundings for anyone other than Lucy who could possibly butt into their conversation. It seemed clear. All the Nurses were finally on break and Lucy was busy staring out the tent's window.

"Luce." Natsu softly called, trying very hard not to scare the Celestial Mage out of her wits.

Lucy turned her head and faced the Dragon Slayer. She saw uneasiness all over his face and frowned.

"What's the matter, Natsu?" She asked the pinkette.

"Umm… Well… Umm... I met someone…" he trailed off.

"And who might that be?" Lucy's voice quivered.

"I met… Yukino… and she has decided to quit being a Mage." Natsu said strongly.

"She wants to start over- to have a second chance- and have a new life to atone for her mistakes. She gave me these..." Natsu shoved his hand into his harem pants and rumbled around until he felt the cool metal brush his fingertips. He latched onto them and pulled his hand out of his pockets. There, dangling from his hand was the remaining three keys of the Zodiac.

Lucy gasped. She blinked a few times wondering if it was the fatigue doing things to her eyes.

"But… Why… Why me?" Lucy uttered in disbelief.

"Because, Luce, you are the kindest, most loving Celestial mage on the face of Earthland. You have ten of the thirteen keys of the Zodiac already. You are incredibly powerful, but at the same time, consider your spirits as friends, not objects or weapons. You're simply amazing, and that's why Yukino entrusts her spirits to you. Lucy Heartfilia, you are meant to become the most powerful Celestial Mage ever to be alive!" Natsu exclaimed.

"And," Natsu gave his famous grin, front canines shining, "I'll be the strongest Dragon Slayer and defeat Arnologica!" he huffed.

"Sure Natsu." Lucy smiled. She stretched her hand out and took a hold of the three gate keys. She looked over them carefully, than held them near her heart. "I will fulfill Yukino's last wish as a Mage." She said with determination welling up inside her.

Lucy's eyes watered up a bit. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at Natsu.

"Thank you!" She grinned.

"Anything for you, Luce!" He smiled back.

* * *

Erza grinned evilly when she had finally caught Sting. He begged for mercy as the Re-quip Mage let hell break loose on the White Dragon Slayer. After a long struggle, Sting was unconscious and battered, and Erza felt much better. She dragged the body back to the infirmary for healing once again.

Erza ducked into the tent and chucked the unconscious blonde onto a bed. Sting groaned as he felt his soul leave his mouth. Erza dusted off her hands and spotted a familiar Celestial Mage.

"How do you feel Lucy?" She asked as the scarlet haired Mage briskly walked over to her companion.

"Much better. I'd like to be freed from this bed by tomorrow…" Lucy hinted to Titania.

"It's a possibility." Erza chuckled. The re-quip mage's eyes wandered to the side table. Three unfamiliar gold keys glittered in the fading sunlight.

Erza gasped as she connected the dots in her head. "Lucy… are those…?"

"Yes Erza, Yukino has quit being a Mage and entrusted me her keys." Lucy said glumly. She perked up once again and smiled. "I will care for them like she would have." Lucy clenched her fist determinately.

"I'm happy for you, Lucy. I'm sure Yukino would be thrilled to see that you've taken responsibility." Erza smiled proudly.

A sudden flash of light appeared next to Lucy's bed. The familiar ginger mane and purple glasses shimmered with stardust.

"Princess, congratulations on holding the 13 keys of the Zodiac. I know you haven made contracts with Libra, Pisces, or Ophiuchus yet, but the Celestial Spirit King requires your presence." Loke announced.

"What!? Now? Why does Old Mustache need me?" Lucy asked surprised at the sudden summoning.

"There is something wrong in the Spirit World. We need you to stop it." Loke said pleadingly.

The blonde Spirit Mage turned to Erza. The scarlet Mage gave a quick understanding nod. Lucy grabbed her keys from the side table along with the tree new ones. Loke tossed her whip over to the reach of the blonde Mage.

"Let's go." Loke said as he grasped his master's hand.

With a quick flash of light, Lucy and Loke were gone. Tension still hovering in the air. Erza straightened out the bed, a look of worry plastered the scarlet haired mage's face.

"Lucy, please stay safe." Erza mumbled.

* * *

"Here we are, Princess." Loke held his hand out to help his master off the ground.

"Thanks Loke." The blonde said.

Lucy looked around the Celestial Spirit Realm. It had been a while since the last time she was here. Lucy scanned the area around her in search of any sign of problems or trouble. Nothing came up as unordinary.

_Weird. Is something else up?_

The key holder shot her spirit a questioning glance.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Princess. Let's go. It's best not to leave the King waiting." Loke gestured her toward the door leading towards the Celestial Spirit King's throne room.

She nodded and looked at her reflection through the polished marble floors. She had been changed into Celestial Spirit clothing, just like the time Lucy and the rest of Fairy Tail's teams were transported to the Celestial Spirit Realm.

Lucy was wearing a strapless silver shimmery gown. It had separated sleeves from the body of the dress that were tied with a silver ribbon on the upper part of her arms. She had strappy silver sandals with little silver ribbons tied to the 'T' of the sandal. She also had a small silver tiara atop her head. It complemented her hair that was slightly curled atop her shoulders. Her bandages were still on her head and her arms, but were easily covered.

Loke held out his arm to the finely dressed maiden as he motioned to the guards to open the large white doors. They nodded in reply and pushed onto the inwardly-opening twin doors.

Lucy shaded her eyes once again as stardust rained from the brightly lit room. She adjusted her eyes and saw that all of the remaining twelve Zodiac spirits were lined up creating a pathway to the King sitting in his throne casually. Loke gave a quiet nod to his King and released Lucy in front of the royal. He walked over to an empty spot in lines.

Lucy bowed her head.

"Is there something wrong, here in the Spirit Realm, which you have requested me for?" Lucy asked. Her face, slightly worried, as her 'Prim and Proper' side took over.

"Relax, my child, everything is fine. I summoned you for a different reason." The king boomed.

"And what that might be Ol' Mustache?" Lucy inquired.

The King chuckled. "You never cease to amuse me, young one."

He cleared his throat and sat a bit straighter. Lucy tensed at his sudden change in actions.

"Congratulations on being the first Celestial Mage in over five hundred years to unite the thirteen golden keys of the celestial Zodiac, Lucy Heartfilia."

Lucy stood absolutely dumbfounded.

* * *

**Re-chan's Random Corner:**

**After this story (which is far from over, heck, It's only the beginning ) I'm going to try different forms of writing for FT. Something along the lines of Another Universe, Other Pairings, Citrus (We all have our own inner perv :3 ), etc.**

**^^^ Just for reference if you wan to follow me after I finish this and to see what I have in store!**

**Anyways, see you guys in a week (or less...) **

**Much love to all,**

**Re-chan**


	7. Chapter 7: Celestial Princess Lucy

**Hello my lovelies! Here is Chapter 8! Can you believe it? I'm already to eight full chapters! Yahoo!**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited, and followed! I really means the world to me.**

**Next Chapter will be out next Friday (6/28 Hehe it's my half birthday!)**

**Disclaimer: Retreat doesn't own Fairy Tail. She almost died when she watched OVA 5 and read the new Manga Chapters. **

**Warning: This story takes place after the Grand Magic Games so it might contain spoilers. You've been warned.**

**Can you guys believe it? 2k+ views and 16 reviews! Arigatou gosaimashu!**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Celestial Princess Lucy**_

Previously:

Lucy stood absolutely dumbfounded.

* * *

"But…! I thought… the Spirit Realm was in serious danger?" Lucy stuttered in disbelief.

"No, none of that. I am here to deem you the Celestial Princess." The Royal smiled.

"WHAT?! CELESTIAL PRINCESS?!" Lucy yelled.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY, GIRLY?" Aquarius yelled raising her urn in warning.

The remaining Celestial Spirits sweat dropped.

Same old. Same old. They all thought.

The king just chuckled. "Yes, little one, which ever Celestial Spirit Mage collects all thirteen gate keys, and I, myself, deem as worthy of the title, are named Celestial Prince or Princess. The last Mage to be deemed this was Darien Asher over five hundred years ago. He disappeared suddenly and his keys were then scattered." The King explained.

Lucy took in the information and processed it through her mind a few times. The blonde still couldn't believe her ears.

"So you're deeming me the Celestial Princess?" Lucy repeated.

"Yes Hime, Punishment?" Virgo answered.

Lucy sweat dropped. "No Virgo, and just for future notice, I won't ever punish you!" Lucy said exasperated.

"Well, now that we've gotten that all cleared up we should have the ceremony." Capricorn suggested.

"I agree, sumimasen." Aries spoke up.

Gemi and Mini floated over to the King bearing a fluffy cushion. On the cushion two objects sparkled with star dust.

The Celestial Spirit King motioned for Lucy to come closer. She obliged and shuffled closer to the moustached giant.

"I, the Celestial Spirit King, ruler of the eighty-eight constellations of the sky, have deemed a Celestial Spirit Princess. Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Layla and Jude Heartfilia, has collected all thirteen of the Celestial Zodiac. She has proved herself in the wielding of this title." The King boomed.

He motioned to Loke, who stepped forward and raised a gold charm bracelet to her wrist. He fastened the gift securely to her arm and looked up. His hazel eyes locked with chocolaty brown ones.

"As leader of the thirteen Zodiacs, Leo the Lion, I bestow the bracelet of judgment upon the Celestial Princess. This bracelet holds the power to open any of our gates even if our keys aren't within reach. It also holds a power to withhold judgment against the opponent. Judgment of the Heavens. It is a spell similar to Urano Metria, but with an equal power to Fairy Law: which you are more commonly acquainted with. Let me get this clear, Princess: This spell can only be used once. It has the potential to destroy the caster's body in the process of bestowing judgment. Please be aware." Loke finished.

He stepped back to his spot in the line of Spirits. Lucy looked down at her wrist. The little gold bracelet had charms in the shape of the keys of the Zodiac. She smiled softly at the lightweight jewelry.

Next Capricorn walked up to the cushion being sported by Gemi and Mini. He raised a shimmering necklace to Lucy's neck and fastened the small latch. The necklace was gold with a platinum key attached. A small crown was painted onto the key where the sign of the spirit would be.

Capricorn spoke this time. "As one Layla-sama's previous spirits I would like to bestow the Key of the Starry Skies to her daughter. Lucy-sama, this is a very special key. I will let His Highness explain further." Capricorn said as he gestured to the King.

"Thank you Capricorn." The King said to the goat spirit. Capricorn bowed and stepped back in line.

"My child, this is the rarest key of the Celestial Realm. This is my key, the key that can summon the King of the Celestial Spirit World." The King emphasized. "You cannot call me in your current state, because summoning me requires a great deal of magic power. It might take time to unlock my gate, but I am… as you mages say 'Your Trump Card'. I am only able to be summoned against the most powerful opponents. This key can also grant you passage between the Celestial Spirit Realm and Earthland." The King explained.

"Under the choice of the King of the Celestial Realm, I deem Lucy Heartfilia the Celestial Princess!" The King joyously hollered.

Orbs of light descended from the 'roof' of the throne room. They glowed and sparkled as they orbited around Lucy. Her bracelet and necklace shined as the orbs of light were absorbed into her body. Everything was still for a single moment. Suddenly the room was engulfed in light. When the light faded, Lucy's dress had changed. It was now shimmering gold instead of silver. Her tiara became more like that of a crown, little jewels glimmering like the stars.

She looked at her spirits. All of them adorned proud smiles upon each of their faces, including Aquarius, which surprised Lucy. Loke held out his arm and the two descended the stairs and through the aisle of Zodiac. The spirits bowed as she passed them each saying a word of congratulations. She smiled softly.

"Shall we go, my Celestial Princess?" Loke smiled.

"Yes, defiantly! I need to get back before everyone leaves for Fairy Tail again! I don't know how long I've been gone for." Lucy said.

"Do not worry, my Princess, I have slowed the flow of here in the Celestial Realm for the purpose of this ceremony. It has only been a few hours since you left Earthland. There is no longer a major time difference." The King chuckled.

"Thank you very much, Your Highness." Lucy curtsied.

At that moment, Lucy and Loke disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

**(AN: The next scene happened when Lucy was in the Spirit Realm not after she got back.)**

Wendy and Charla were assisting in the rebuilding of some of the castle's walls along with the Cherry Blossom Royal Guard, Princess Hisui, and part of Lamia Scale. Jura was patching up the foundation with his Rock Magic, Lyon was sculpting and reinforcing walls, while Chelia and Wendy were 'healing' the once beautiful, Mercurius. Charla was bossing around some workers who were slaking off a bit.

Suddenly Charla dropped to the floor. Her brain buzzed as scenes played in her head. A vision was being foretold.

_A vast battlefield adorned with scattered bodies and the reek of blood. A black haze oozed out of a hole in the ground. _

_Suddenly a humongous flash of light erupted from the sand dunes as a giant emerged from what must have been an underground cave. _

_Ten figures faced a single figure as they were silhouetted in the sudden flash of light._

_One emerged from the shadows._

_One withdrew from the light._

_One shocked with electricity._

_One oozed with poison._

_One whistled with the wind._

_One growled with a voice made of iron._

_One gave off chilling ice._

_One clanged with the sound of armor._

_One gave off powerful flames._

_One shined like the stars._

_And their opponent reeked of Death._

A voice disrupted Charla's vision.

Wendy leaned over the she-cat, eyes full of concern.

"Charla? Are you alright?" Wendy asked.

Charla was still dazed from the vision.

"_Death will oppose all who interfere with the rise of his Father. Ice, Armor, Seven Dragons of Good, One Dragon of Evil, A King, A Lord, and A Princess's choice will shape the future." _Charla spoke.

Wendy shuddered in fear. Her eyes widened in shock when Charla passed out.

She pushed the recent even to the back of her mind. The white Exceed came first on her list of priorities.


	8. Chapter 8: A Big Softie & A Clean Break

**Konichiwa! I'm pleased to bring you Chapter Eight! Wahh! Eight whole chapters! This chapter might be a teensy bit shorter than usual because I have no idea about the word count on this. I got an ipad for school in late August so I had to load everything ahead of time and taking the opportunity to try uploading from it! **

**Same old one week until next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I'm a 14 year old blonde girl from California and couldn't speak Japanese to save my life. I'm also no where near as talented as Hiro Mashima. I don't own FT D:**

* * *

** Chapter 8: A Big Softie, a Prophecy, and a Clean Break?**

On the other side of Crocus, a large Iron Dragon Slayer was helping rebuild the Domais Flau. Assisting him was Pantherlily and a petite Solid Script Mage. Some of Quatro Cerebus was lifting and moving rubble and debris from the once operational arena.

Gajeel and Lily were moving planks to the large whole in the stands where the commenter's box once stood. Levy was writing out materials and reversal-runes to help lessen the workload. The petite blue haired mage's papers were scattered in a heartbeat as a strong gust of wind blew them off the ground. Levy shrieked and scurried after them, swatting some papers out of the air and hopping about trying to catch up to her work.

Levy finally collected just about everything when she noticed a piece of paper caught between a crack in the wall about 8 or so feet up. Levy pouted and rolled up her sleeves. She set all her papers down in a neat stack beneath a small rock to prevent them from scattering once again. Levy bent her knees and gave a powerful push off the ground. To the bluenette's unhappiness, she only reached to about 6 feet. Levy puffed out her cheeks and brainstormed ideas on how she could possibly get her paper down.

Across the arena, a certain Iron Dragon Slayer was chuckling at the short Solid Script Mage. He watched as she frantically chased her papers like a chicken who lost its head. She pouted and fussed and the black haired male could help but find it entertaining. He looked over to Lily and tossed him the planks he was carrying as he strolled over to lend a hand to the struggling bluenette.

The petite Solid Script Mage was busy devising a plan on rescuing her translated runes that she didn't feel a muscular arm wrap around her thighs. She was quickly hefted up onto the shoulder of the Iron Dragon Slayer.

Levy, being completly absorbed in her own world was rudely awakened back into reality by a sudden whoosh of air and a view of where she was previously standing. She gave a startled 'eep!' as she noticed who raised her up.

"Need a hand, Shrimp?" Gajeel grunted.

Levy gave an embarassed blush as she reached forward to grasp her paper from the crack in the wall. She made a quick lunge for the paper as it was caught up in another wind gust and caught in finally. She didn't realise that she jumped off Gajeel's shoulder in the process and was now falling torwards the dusty arena floor. That hard ground never hit. Confused, Levy opened one eye to see Gajeel staring back. She was comfortibly being held in the bridal style, her head leaning agaist his chest.

"Oi Shorty, Don't go jumpin' and leapin' so randomly. Almost gave me a heartattack when ya jumped off my shoulder." Gajeel looked away in the hopes of hiding a pink tinge on his cheeks.

Levy giggled at his words. "Well what do we have here?" Levy smirked.

"What?" Gajeel asked confused. He let her slide out of his arms and carefully back onto the arena's floor.

"Is the big, bad, Gajeel worried about me?" Levy batted her long eyelashes.

Gajeel scoffed. "Keep dreamin' Squirt. I ain't worried."

Panterlily walked past the bickering Mages, overhearing part of their conversation. He chuckled.

Gajeel turned his attention to the Exceed. "Whatcha laughin' at?" He growled.

The Exceed only looked at the Iron Dragon Slayer and grinned.

"Watch out Gajeel, I think you're turning into a Big Softie."

Gajeel just stood there absolutly dumfounded.

Levy couldn't contain her laughter and started clutching her small frame as the waves of laughter rolled through her body.

"Oi! S-Stop laughin' Squirt!" Gajeel half growled as his cheeked turned a vivid pink.

"That's it!" Gajeel exploded as he chased after the Exceed. Luckily, Panterlily changed back to his smaller form and took flight, making it easier to dodge Gajeel's iron pillars.

Somehow, in the midst of this chaos, Levy was even being chased around. Gajeel didn't have it in him to possibly harm the kind Solid Script Mage, so he played it as a mere game of tag.

The three Fairy Tail mages goofed around and created a ruckus and sooner or later the group working on the arena was caught up in the scuffle and just made more damage than the dragons did.

Boy, did the council pick the wrong people to rebuild the city.

* * *

Wendy had the white Exceed in her lap, smoothing Charla's fur in a comforting manner. The she-cat's eyes fluttered open and the latter raised her paws to cradle her pounding head.

"Charla! Thank goodness you're awake! Do you need me to heal anything? I already- " She was cut off by Charla's sudden staring. The cat's eyes were wide and clouded.

"Charla?" Wendy's voice tinged with worry.

Said Exceed blinked a few times and returned to reality. "Wendy..."

"mhmm"

"I... saw... I saw the future..." Charla irked.

Wendy gasped. "Really? So soon? Was it bad? Good? Is there going to be a battle soon? Should I alert the others?" Wendy spit out words at speed that could have rivaled Happy's Max Speed.

"Wendy..." Charla started with a face that mixed worry with a stoic expression, "I'd like to keep it a secret. I will not tell you what I've seen either. Until everything I'm worried about is confirmed, I am zipped shut." The white Exceed made a 'my lips are sealed' expression towards the Sky Dragon Slayer.

Wendy made a look of uneasiness but shook the thoughts away. She gave a soft smile and nodded her head.

"Good. Now let's get back to work! The quicker we finish here, the faster we get to go back to the guild." The bossy she-cat huffed.

* * *

Rogue, happy with his current predicament, walked back to the infirmary. He hoped to find Sting there, why there of all places puzzled the Shadow Dragon Slayer, but said man just took it as instincts.

He brushed through the infirmary tent flaps to find a half-conscious Sting.

Figures. Rogue rolled his eyes.

He walked over to his partner and shook him. "Sting."

The White Dragon Slayer didn't budge from his forced slumber.

Rogue just looked at Sting. The ever-so-slight tinge of amusement was barely noticeable in the eyes of the Shadow Dragon Slayer. A brilliant idea stuck Rogue's brain.

Rogue leaned down and whispered into Sting's ear. "Yukino and Lucy-san are having a pinup contest in cat costumes." He grinned evilly.

Sting shot up out of bed expecting scantily-clad women in cat costumes. He was utterly disappointed at his results.

"The fuck, Rogue!" Sting blushed furiously, punching Rogue's arm.

"Sorry, sorry. I have more important news other than women with sex appeal." Rogue deadpanned.

Sting mumbled under his breath. "I doubt it."

The Shadow Dragon Slayer straightened up a bit and looked his partner in the eyes. Red eyes met with dark blue ones, making the tension rise.

"I have decided to join Fairy Tail." Rogue said.

Sting stayed silent. For once the Dragon Slayer was having a slow reaction to the sudden news.

"Rogue..." Sting began. "I've known you for ages, you're just like that of a brother to me. We were drawn to each other because of our pasts, we killed our own parents, our dragons. Even if it was because of their last requests as dragon mentors, we suffered the same pain. We are Nakama. Even if Sabertooth wasn't ever the Nakama we could of wished for, we stayed together. We will always stay together. 'Cause you're my bro, and I respect your decisions." Rogue cracked a small smile.

"In truth... From the moment that guild entered my mind all those years ago, I haven't given up that dream of fighting beside my role models. Natsu-san, Gajeel-san, and even Lucy-san has taught me the true meaning of Nakama. We're all in this together, through the thick and thin, Fairy Tail is always a place to call home." Sting smiled up at his partner.

"So how about it? Let's take the world by storm, Rogue. Lets have a clean break."

"Let's live our lives to the fullest, Sting." Rogue said.

"Let's."

* * *

**Wahhhhh! I started crying a bit while writing Sting's speech. Hope you liked this chapter!**

**SPOILERS*****

**So looking forward to the next three chapters of FT! Did anyone else see the little tinge of NaLu at the end of this week's chapter -fangirling-**

**ALSO BREAKING NEWS: FROSCH OFFICIALLY HAS A GENDER! It's a boy! -pops party streamers- **

***** END OF SPOILERS *****

**See y'all next week!**

**Much love,**

**Re-chan **


	9. Chapter 9: Dragon Drama

**Hellooooo~ Minna! Sorry about chapter 7! I didn't realize that I said chapter eight in the AN. I meant Chapter 7. Whoopsies. For the Next two weeks i'll be helping out at my Ballet Studio's Fantasy Camp. So I might have to make the chapters a teensy bit shorter. Gomen!**

**Anywho: OMG THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Over 4k+ views, 51 whole freaking followers, 29 Favorites, and asdfghjkl 25 reviews! Seriously I love you guys so much I might cry as hard as Future Lucy did when she was returned to her time and everyone was alive. Whoops Spoilers. Hate me, I don't care I'm too busy being happy.**

**At the end of this chapter I will be answering some of the reviews and PM's. Just some thanks and such that are definatly needed.**

**Next chapter is out on Friday! YAY MORE CHAPTERS IN THE MANGA!**

* * *

**Previously:**

"So how about it? Let's take the world by storm, Rogue. Let's have a clean break."

"Let's live our lives to the fullest, Sting." Rogue said.

"Let's."

* * *

In a flash of light, Lucy was tumbling back onto her infirmary bed. Loke was no longer needed to transport his lovely 'princess' so with a salute of 'farewell' he was off back into the Celestial Realm.

The newly appointed Celestial Princess groaned as she stood up from her bed. She was seeing stars, quite literally. Lucy tugged her shimming gown and straightened her crown only to get weird looks from two Dragon Slayers.

Feeling sets of eyes bore into her back, Lucy turned and faced Sting and Rogue. She giggled at their dumbfounded looks.

"Hey Sting, Rogue. By any possible chance, would you have any idea where Master Makarov would be?" She asked the duo.

"Well, I don't know, but I definitely like what I see." Sting wiggled his eyebrows seductively.

That comment earned a sandal-to-the-face and a whack over the head from Rogue.

"I just met with Master Makarov earlier. He was talking with Master Bob of Blue Pegasus over by what remains of your guild's inn. We were heading over that way anyways to talk about certain business also. Let me get this idiot to stop gawking first, and then we'll go together. Is that alright with you, Lucy-san?"

"That sound's like a plan! Oh, and you can drop the '-san'. I much more prefer to be called just 'Lucy'." She smiled.

Rogue just smiled, which Lucy thought was particular. She never thought of Rogue as 'a smiler'. Sting tossed Lucy her sandal back after rubbing his sore nose.

"Geez Blondie, I never knew you had nice aim. I thought you just had a pretty face and a nice rack." He pouted.

"Eeep! Sexual Harassment!" Rogue!" Lucy squealed.

Sting then received another whack over over the head from said Dragon Slayer. Sting cursed and got out of bed avoiding further pain.

Lucy picked up her Fleurve d'Etoiles and key pouch. She secured her belt onto the beautiful gown and attached the keys and whip. Giving an experimental tug she smiled at her work and stalked out of the tent.

Sting held up a tent flap and gestured for her to come through. She obliged and returned the gesture with a sweet smile.

Who knew he could be a gentleman after all? She thought.

Just kidding. Sting wasn't trying to be a gentleman, he was just hoping to get another nice view of her rump as it swayed with her hips seductively.

Rogue resisted the urge to face-palm and gave an exasperated sigh.

"This is going to be a long night." Rogue grumbled. Thinking about all that had recently gone for the better made the Shadow Dragon Slayer crack a small smile.

"Fairy Tail, huh?"

* * *

Sting, Rogue, and Lucy trailed through the streets of Crocus over to Honey Bone Inn, or at least, whatever's left of it.

Lucy hummed a cheerful tune and watched the lacrima street lights flicker on.

It's amazing how one little flicker can light up the whole town by doing such a small thing. She thought.

She strolled and hopped over various debris that has yet to be cleaned up. Sting watched in amusement when her extravagant gown got snagged on a piece of jutting metal. Fearing a tear in the dress, Lucy struggled to free herself. The Twin Dragon Slayers looked at each other with a similar glint in each of their eyes. Both Slayers turned on their heels and went back to rescue the Celestial Spirit mage.

Lucy huffed in defeat as she couldn't get her golden Celestial Spirit Realm clothes to be freed from what looked like a frame from a building. She saw Sting kneel down and work magic with his fingers easily undoing the dress from it's restraint. What Lucy didn't know, was that Rogue was wrapping his arm under her knees and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Eeep! What was that for? Let me down! I can walk just fine!" Lucy yelped.

"Considering you keep getting caught on various things in the path, I thought it'd be easier to just carry you to Honey Bone." Rogue shrugged. he was trying to ignore the fact that Fairy Tail's Celestial Spirit mage's bum was right next to his head.

Sting'd be jealous. I can almost feel the glare from here. Rogue chuckled.

"But... I'm kinda heavy..." Lucy mumbled in embarrassment.

"You're fine. Trust me. You haven't had to carry Minerva before." Rogue shuddered. Sting did the same as he remembered the daughter of his Master.

Or should I say 'Ex-Master'...? Sting thought.

A few minutes of silence overcame the group of mages. Each mage reminiscing on different topics to talk to Master Makarov about. Sting was thinking about how he would ask to join Fairy Tail, Rogue was wondering about what reactions Lucy's Guild would give to the Twin Dragon's joining, and Lucy was thinking about how to phase that she'd been appointed to be the Celestial Princess.

So many thoughts, one Master, one Guild, and a New Beginning.

* * *

A scarlet-mahogany haired male walked away from the Magic Council's Temporary Crocus Station. He felt a bit lighter on the inside knowing that his punishment had been lifted and he was free to go, even under the circumstances of being on patrol for a year or so. He looked down at his fist, clenching and unclenching it multiple times. It wasn't difficult to see the confusion seeping through his cold-front.

Why am I free? Why now? What do I do with my life now? Was all the man thought.

Suddenly a thought busted through his deepest thought barrier incased within his brain.

Cubelios.

Cobra's eyes lit up at the thought of meeting his much-adored companion once again. She was in Crocus, after all, might as well use his freedom to explain to her what he never got to finish around the time he was taken away.

But... She's under my spell. The curse I used to free her from the grasp of the Magic Council. A human body. Her memories wiped clean. Her past. Her name. I took it all from her. I can't face her... Can I? After all that I've made her suffer though, do I even get the second chance? I should meet with her. Meet with Fairy Tail's master, also. I need to free her. I need to explain to the master about what I have done. I'll accept any punishment they throw at me. I will fix what has been broken.

Kinana. Or should I call you Cubelios?

Can you hear me?

...

" I can hear you."

* * *

"So what did you see, Ver?" a tall, muscular, brunette asked.

"Well, it looks like my vision was correct, as usual. The Celestial Princess has been deemed. The prophecy has been awakened. The Dragon Slayers are joining together. Zeref has begun to move. All is going in favor of the future." A beautiful blonde turned away from her glass ball.

She stood up and refolded and retied her white bandana back into her hair. She combed her locks back into her traditional side braid and repositioned her sash. In the dim glow of the room the green eyed male eyed his curvaceous girlfriend. She smoothed her full violet skirt and gave her white bandeau a tug in the right direction. The brown haired man had to refrain from having a nose bleed when her medium sized bosom bounced with the tug. He quickly averted his eyes in fear of some sort of pain to meet his perverted gaze.

Luckily, no pain came. The blonde girl stood on her tip-toes and gave his cheek a quick peck. She winked seductively and walked towards the exit.

"Coming, Xander?" She asked.

He grinned and jogged at the retreating girl's figure. "Sure thing, Ver."

* * *

**Voila! Here I am again :3**

**Special Review Thanks and Such:**

**AnimeFreakoLover- No Problem! Thanks for reviewing!**

**iscalada- You basically described my reaction to every fanfiction i've ever finished then *ping* new chapter!**

**Exxcaliburr- (if your name refers to Soul Eater I love it.) If you seriously don't mind me using your AMAZING idea as part of the plot that would be awesome. I'd been looking and looking for the right power-up trasition but couldn't really send them anywhere creative. Thank you so much for the idea!**

**Guest- You're Amazing.**

**Diana Dragneel- DON'T DIE! We'll just have to see which side the die lands on.**

**KawaiiOdango- Awww so sweet! Thanks for reviewing! Here's Your Update!**

**DIGIKO12- I like you. You're my friend because we both think Nalu VS. Sticy is amazing. Nooooo Frosch! - Me right after I read the chapter.**

**Moronandhersis (Guest) -  
Sis- I never really noticed that Froch had a gender. I though he was a girl the way he dressed and spoke. I knew other fanfiction writers had a hard time deeming a gender so I have no ideas about how obvious it was.**

**Moron- Voila! Here's your update!**

* * *

**WHO SERIOUSLY IS BUMMED/EXCITED FOR THE NEXT (FINAL?) ARK OF FT?! I'M MIXED FEELINGS. I'm like: HIRO MASHIMA DON'T YOU DARE END MY FAVORITE ANIME/MANGA. And also like: asdfghjkl EVERYTHING WILL FINALLY MAKE SENSE AND BE REVEALED!**

**Anyways, Much Love,**

**Re-chan :)**


	10. Chapter 10: A Talk to Remember

**Heyo!**

**I'm sorry this is kind of late! Let's just put it this way:**  
**I've never chased so many 4 year olds in my life O.O''**

**OMG can you guys believe this? TEN FREAKING CHAPTERS! Arigatou!**

**Next Chapter is out on Friday (per usual).**

**Disclaimer: Ironically I was thinking the same thing as Hiro Mashima was with the ending of the GMG Ark (The feast) but it'll be different from his. It'll probably be in one of the next upcoming chapters so look forward to it! Just don't hate me for using it. Fairy Tail doesn't belong to Retreat. When it does Happy will re-name the country "Fish-ore" and Crocus will be ''Crawfish" and Fairy Tail will be "Fish Tail". Basically never going to happen... Unless... let's not go there, Ok?**

**Chapter 10: A Talk to Remember**

* * *

Laxus was sitting at the bar at Honey Bone Inn conversing with his grandfather while drowning a mug of beer. The lightning mage slammed the wooden cup against the sleek surface of the bar and signaled the Bartender to fill another mug with the golden brewed liquid. He let out a small sigh as he listened to his 'jii-chan' ramble on about pretty women, the council, and dragons. Oh, and don't forget the prize money from wining the Grand Magic Games. That was nothing to sneeze at mind you.

_Typical Master. Same as usual._ Laxus thought.

He lifted the mug up to his pursed lips and gave a long sip of his much-needed alcohol for the evening.

With his advanced hearing, Laxus heard a commotion approaching the Inn. He could sense... The Blondie with Keys, Shadow Emo, and... Arrogant Bastard? That sounded about right to him. He shrugged and the door to the Inn slammed open.

* * *

"Come on, Rogue! Please put me down! I'll have Erza beat the living daylights out of you if I tell her that you were sexually harassing me." Lucy threatened.

"I think i'll pass it onto Sting who was mind-raping you when you walked out of the tent." Rogue deadpanned.

Lucy's eyes widened.

"I-I was not! R-Rogue you bastard!" Sting yelled fuming. He then presided to chase Rogue all the way back to Honey Bone, Lucy still slung over the shoulder of the Shadow Dragon Slayer, didn't enjoy the ride.

Rogue bust open the door to the Inn, followed by a pissed-off Sting. Lucy wiggled free of the Shadow mage's grasp and fell to the floor in a heap.

"Umph." Lucy grunted as she landed on her rear end. She slowly stood up, her hands patting her sore bum. She slowly adjusted her gown and crown for the second time this evening. The summoner scanned the room for her Master.

Lucy spotted a semi-drunk Makarov and a still-sober-but-prefered-to-be-drunk Laxus in the seat next to him.

"Oh... Lucy-chan." Makarov spun the barstool around to face the Celestial Mage. He was raking his glossy eyes all over the young women's body. Quicker than Lucy expected, Lucy felt a hand grope her sore bottom. The Celestial Princess shrieked and swatted the pervy old man's hand away from one of her prized assets.

"What're you doin here at this hour?" Master Makarov slurred with a content grin.

"I need to tell you something. Alone, Master. It's something you should know about." Lucy fiddled with her thumbs awkwardly.

"I need to ask you something too, if you don't mind, Master Makarov." Sting stepped forward.

"No problem!" Master guzzled.

Rogue leaned into Lucy and cupped her ear, "Is he gonna be ok?" He asked.

"Yeah... He should be fine... I hope." Lucy sweat-dropped as she whispered back to the dark haired mage.

Laxus grunted as he finished another mug of the golden liquid. He slammed the mug down, once again signaling the bartender for another round. The little elderly man next to him chugged the rest of his alcohol and set the glass onto the sleek counter. With a little hop, the Celestial spirit mage was trailing behind the partially drunk old man.

* * *

The lacrima street lamps flickered as moths were drawn to the light source. A few cats meowed and scrambled after a little grey mouse, effectively knocking over a trash can in the ally next to the Honey Bone Inn. The night was alive with sounds of club music and drunkards, people and mages alike enjoying the nights following the Grand Magic Tournament.

Lucy followed her Master to one of the lesser-destroyed city parks. She walked next to the little wizard saint and watched as adults heard their children out of the park's pond, and back into the arms of their loving parents. Lucy couldn't help but smile when she envisioned her own family doing similar things to coax her out of messes. Always running at full speed into her mother's awaiting arms. The celestial spirit mage remembered her ever-so-strict father, how even he couldn't hold back a loving grin as his two most important women in his life smiled and giggled together.

Lucy snapped out of her dazed memories and jogged to catch up to Master Makarov. When she finally caught up to the tiny man, she saw that he motioned to the bench next to him. Lucy nodded her head and sat down. The cool metal of the park bench eased her aching muscles, but also chilled her to the bone. A few patches of goosebumps broke out on the softly glowing celestial mage's pale skin. She rubbed her arms trying to remember why she forgot a jacket...

_I was in a rush and also was trying to get away from Sting's perverted gaze. Great it's all his fault if I get a cold. Maybe I can sick Erza or Gray on him later..._ Lucy smiled deviously as her plan for revenge slowly came in pieces to her mind.

"So Lucy, What would you like to talk to me about?" Master Makarov broke her train of thought, bringing her back to reality.

"Oh! Umm... Etto... How do I put this..." Lucy fumbled her words awkwardly. Lucy took a deep breath. "THECELESTIALSPIRITKINGJUSTDEEMEDMETHECELESTIALSPI RITPRINCESS-" Lucy spit out as fast as Natsu eats his ten plates of food.

"Hmm... Well Congratulations Lucy! I think you'll do great as the Celestial Spirit Princess." Master Makarov grinned proudly.

"Well.. let me explain what I've had the honor of being bestowed with by His Majesty. Let's see..." Lucy unhooked the key from around her neck and handed the platinum gate key to Makarov.

"What is in your hand now is the Key of the Starry Skies, or the Celestial Spirit King's key. It can summon the king to my side, like all of my other spirits. The only problem now is that I don't have enough power to summon him without completely depleting my magic supply, even with my second origin, and you know when I completely drain my magic supplies, I have the possibility of killing myself. So I intend to train and get stronger so I'll be able to summon him in my time of need. The key can also transport anyone touching me into the Celestial Spirit Realm. It could be helpful for a quick way out of a problem or if something goes wrong and a fast getaway is needed." Lucy explained as Makarov fiddled with the King's key.

"Well don't overwork yourself, Lucy. I can't have one of my brats die of working too hard." Master grinned like the proud 'father' he was. "I'll keep you up on the offer of that quick getaway. With people as reckless as our guild, that will be useful in the long run." He finished.

Master reattached the platinum key back onto the summoner's chain necklace. Lucy smiled and looked at her wrist.

"I also have this," Lucy fiddled with the clasp on the chain bracelet. When she heard the familiar click of the lightweight jewelry. She draped the golden charm bracelet into the hands of her Master. He lifted one end and examined the jewelry as it sparkled in the dwindling light of the lacrima lamps.

"This it the Bracelet of Judgement. It has the power to open any of my spirit's gates even if I don't have the keys on me. It also has a spell called Heaven's Judgement. Heaven's Judgement is a spell similar spell to Urano Metria, but has the same power as Fairy Law." This made Makarov raise his eyebrows.

"Really Child? It is like one of the three Fairy Spells? Watch how you use it, Lucy. That kind of power can be dangerous if it falls into the wrong hands." Makarov said with a dead serious look on his old and wrinkled face.

"You should know something about Heaven's Judgement, Master." Lucy showed the Wizard Saint a similar serious look on her fair skin.

"Heaven's Judgement is a spell that can only be used once. It is known to take the life of the caster. So, with this, I will use this as the very last resort. Only when sacrificing myself can be the only way to stop whatever is hurting my friends, family, and guild. I'm willing to put down my life for this guild, Master. And I'd like you to know that if the day ever comes and I don't return to my 'home', that you'll know it was for the greater good of my nakama." Lucy said proudly as a few salty tears streamed down her flawless skin.

Master Makarov was taken back by his 'daughter's' determination. He was unbelievably proud how far she had come from the moment she came to the guild.

"Lucy, If the day ever comes, I will remember you as my proud 'daughter' who lived her life for the future of her guild, Fairy Tail. Be assured, Lucy: We, Fairy Tail, won't let you go without a fight." Master wiped some tears from his own squinty eyes and grinned ear to ear.

"Master..." Lucy cried. She leaned in and gave the tiny man a big hug.

"I think you should call me 'Gramps'. You all are my brats so respect me informally." Master smiled.

"I will, Gramps!" Lucy grinned. The tears started to dry up and the Celestial Spirit Princess looked up into the star-studded sky.

* * *

**Whew! That was pretty long!**

**Sorry about the late update! Super sorry! I was rushed and x and y happened and ughhhh! Sorry!**

**Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Much Love,**

**Re-chan**


	11. You're Family

**Soooo... Umm... Hi.**

**I AM SUPER SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS LATE!**

**I wasn't expecting so much to happen this week and ended up having little to no time to write at all.**

**I will try really hard to make it up to you guys. I've been brainstorming ideas for something along the lines of a OneShot or TwoShot. Maybe it'll be finished by next week...? It's kinda debatable.**

**Disclaimer: Retreat wants to own Fairy Tail, but she lacks the skill, talent, and Hiro Mashima-ness that's needed to own it. All rights go to the owner(s)**.

* * *

**Chapter 11: You're Family**

Sting walked down the streets of Crocus following Lucy's scent. Not in the stalker-like way, mind you, but in the way that's needed to track down her and the Fairy's Master to be able to have a nice long talk about joining. He was making sure that he'll get his turn with Makarov.

Sting shoved his large hands into his pockets and kicked a rock over the cobblestone streets. The rock skipped and skidded over the bumpy, debris-covered streets, and right into the gutter. The White Dragon Slayer followed the scent of the Celestial Spirit Mage into the park.

He looked around, scanning the area around the pond for any sign of the Master or Lucy. He took note of the tranquil state of the pond and the moon's reflection over the still water. Sting walked to the water's edge and leaned over to take a quick look at his reflection.

_Handsome as always._ Sting smirked.

But that didn't sound right to the blond. He looked back down at the water and frowned. His blond hair and tanned skin reflected the moonlight making him glow- in a sense. A quick dart of a frog broke his train of thought when the amphibian made the serene lake ripple and splash. Sting saw how his reflection was dispersed and looked up at the moon.

_Am I really who I think I am? Powerful? The Best? Kind? Do I even deserve the chance of Fairy Tail? _He thought.

A soft chuckle and a hearty laugh broke his train of thought, once again. The White Dragon Slayer followed his sensitive hearing over to the bushes behind a park bench.

"-And that's what I wanted to tell you, Master," A cheery voice said. Sting almost immediately identified the voice to be the Heartfilia Heiress, " I am the first Celestial Princess in over four hundred years." Lucy finished.

_Princess? I knew she was an Heiress, but... princess? And Celestial Princess? What does that even mean?_ Sting thought as he scratched his head in confusion.

"I find that utterly amazing, Lucy. I've been so proud of you and my brats for keeping the Fairy Tail power booming." Makarov's grin could be felt by the tone of his words.

"I just need one last thing of you, Lucy Heartfilia." Makrarov said, "I would like you to repeat the items and dangers, just shorten the descriptions a bit." He mumbled the last part.

"Of couse, Master." Lucy sat up, straightened her back and took a deep breath.

"On my wrist is the Bracelet of Judgement. It has the power to open any of my spirit's gates even if I don't have the keys on me. It also has a spell called Heaven's Judgement. Heaven's Judgement is a spell similar spell to Urano Metria, but has the same power as Fairy Law. This power may be great, but the spell, Heaven's Judgement is fatal to the caster." Lucy repeated, as if from all the repeating she'd been listening to.

Sting physically flinched from his hiding spot. _Fatal? Power of one of the three Fairy Magics? Urano Metria... The spell the Raven Tail stopped_... Sting's eyes widened a bit.

"Shit, that was powerful enough." He grumbled. He quickly realized what he had done and slapped one of his large hands over his mouth. He slowly slid from behind the bush and peeked out at the two conversing Mages, hoping that they hadn't heard his slip.  
All seemed well, so the White Dragon Slayer slunk back into his spot and listened to the Celestial... Princess talk.

"-And around my neck is the Key of the Starry Skies, or the Celestial Spirit King's key. It can summon the king to my side, like all of my other spirits. The only problem now is that I don't have enough power to summon him without completely depleting my magic supply, even with my second origin, and you know when I completely drain my magic supplies, I have the possibility of killing myself. The key can also transport anyone touching me into the Celestial Spirit Realm." Lucy let out a long sigh.

"Well," Lucy said as she stood up and fixed her gown,"I need to get back to the inn. Sting is probably wondering what's taking so long. I also need to stop Natsu from destroying the inn..." The Celestial Spirit Mage sweat-dropped as she pointed to the spews of fire and ice in the direction of their inn.

Makarov immediately paled. "I-I leave them to y-you... and E-Erza." Makarov stuttered.

Lucy took off in a light jog, "Sure thing! Someone's gotta be sane in our crazy guild." She gave one of Natsu's big grins and waved to the man shrinking in the distance.

xxx  
The little man waved to the busty blonde as she jogged back to the soon-to-be-destroyed inn.

"Crazy brats." Makarov grinned proudly. He balled his hand into a fist and cleared his throat. "You can come out now, Sting Eucliffe." the Titan Mage said looking over at the bush behind the bench.

Sting took it as his cover'd been blown, and the Master was a lot more aware than he'd originally thought. The White Dragon Slayer moved out and walked around to the front of the bench. With a defeated huff, the blond plopped down onto the cool park bench and watch as his breathing became little white puffs of hot air as the cool July night set in.

Master Makarov hopped back onto the bench. and fiddled his thumbs happily. Sting was a little confused by his actions. Didn't he just eavesdrop on a life-depending conversation? Was Master already trust worthy of him? The Ex-Sabertooth mage pondered the thoughts of the little elderly mage beside him.

"You are here for the same reason as Rogue, am I correct?" The little mage didn't look up from his dancing thumbs.

"I-... I-I'm starting to wonder if I even deserve the choice." Sting grasped his head between his hands.

Before the White Dragon Slayer could say another discouraging thing, Makarov looked up and gave a serious look to the frustrated blond.

"Sting Eucliffe, You are one half of the Twin Dragons. That alone has so much influence to your every move. You should already know this from Natsu: No matter your power, strength, intelligence, background, issues, problems, or heart... Fairy Tail will always welcome everyone with open arms. We will never reject a call for help, a battle for nakama, or our own family. We are a family itself. Nastu, Gajeel, Wendy, Rogue and yourself had lost their only family at a young age. Erza and Jellal were slaves in the Tower of Heaven or R-System project. Lucy was forced into marriage for the good of wealth. She ran with only the clothes and keys she could find. Gray lost his family and mentor to Deloria. Cana never knew who her father was growing up. Juvia was rejected from the rest of the world. Laxus, my own grandson, rebelled against Fairy Tail, was forcefully made into a dragon slayer by his father. Mirajane, Lissana, and Elfman lost their parents and had to rely on each other from young ages." Makarov said.

"And with all their baggage, I've watched as they've slowly joined out family. And you, Sting Eucliffe, have your own life baggage, and We, Fairy Tail, will open our arms wide and accept you as a Member of the Strongest Guild in Fiore. The guild that will treat you like family, nakama, and friends." Makarov finished.

Sting could only sit there speechless.

_They'd except me. I can finally... Finally have family. Family. Friends. Nakama._ Sting sorted out in his mind.

"Master Makarov," Sting said as his stood from the bench. The soft glow of the moon illuminated the pond reflecting onto the faces of the conversing mages. "I would like you to accept me as a member of Fairy Tail, the strongest guild, the family I've been waiting for." Sting looked over at the master with a big grin.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Sting. Welcome to the Family."

* * *

**Super sorry about the lateness again!**

**See y'all later!**

**Re-Chan**

**PS. Don't forget to review/favorite/follow !**


	12. Fights & Fools

**Heyo! Did anyone love mini-Natsu in this week's chapter? 'Cause I did! Erza was adorable too!**

**Next week I will be on vacation so no promises of a chapter...**

**Disclaimer: Retreat will eventually own Fairy Tail... Eventually**

**Eventually.  
Evertuly  
Neverly  
Never...**

**Yep.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Fights & Fools**

Two figures, one tall, muscular, and blond, the other short, stout, and old, walked back to HoneyBone Inn while being bathed in the light of the moon.

"Oh dear Mavis, I hope Lucy got there in time to spare me some jewels... er... I mean, Stop the brats from getting hurt..." Makarov paled.

"Umm... Master Makarov-" Sting began.

"Call me 'Gramps' like the rest of them. You're family too, ya know?" The old mage grinned.

"... Gramps, When will you announce Rogue and My acceptance into Fairy Tail?" Sting questioned.

The little Wizard Saint kept his brisk pace and looked ahead of him. "Probably when we get back to the inn... Unless you'd like to wait until we got back to the guild..." Makarov mumbled.

"... Maybe we can wait...?" Sting answered. The blond Dragon Slayer stuffed his hands into his pale grey pants and continued to walk back to the inn.

"Whatever make you the most comfortable." Master Makarov said sincerely. "Speaking of comfortable, we have a room with two beds open, If you'd like to stay there tonight. Alzak and Bisca had to take Asuka back home a few days ahead. Reminding you that your room would be next to Lucy and Erza's." The old perverted geezer went off into his fantasies.

The White Dragon Slayer followed shortly and had to contain a potential nosebleed while thinking about two of Fairy Tail's most gorgeous women.

The two of their fantasies were cut short after spying the inn only a block away.

* * *

Q"Open, Gate of the Lion, Leo!"

"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!"

"Requip, Heaven's Wheels Armor!"

"You called, Princess?"  
"Luuucy-san, your body is still as beauuutiful as ever!"

"Scared, FlameBrain?"  
"You wish, Ice Pants!"

"Ice Make... Lance!"  
"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"Loke! Taurus!"

"Oh Regulus, lend me your power! Regulus Impact!"  
"Rampage!"

"Dance, My swords! Blumenblatt!"

"..."  
"..."

"... We... Surrender!"

Two pale-faced mages were pinned next to each other against one of the walls of the bar at Honeybone.

Lucy waved two golden keys. "Forced Gate Closure! Leo! Taurus!"

"Moo! Luuucy-san!"

"Sleep tight, Princess."

"Requip."

The two female mages turned to each other and gave exasperated sighs.

The inn was a war zone. Barrels tipped over, tables tossed and flipped, chairs broken, and a frightened bartender.

Lucy rolled her eyes at the destroyed bar. She walked behind the bar and squatted to the eye level of the frightened man and comforted the hysterical, balled up male. Erza started flipping chairs and tables back to their 'normal' positions.

The Celestial mage retrieved a rag and started wiping down the upturned tables and beer-puddles on the floor.

"Why does this always happen to us?" Lucy whined.

"It's their was to show that they care about each other. It's kind of like the way to test each other's strength, so when they DO get to an actual battle, that they both know what they're capable of doing. It's brotherly love." Erza explained as she restocked barrels against the wooden walls.

"Love sure does come in some weird forms." Lucy chuckled.

"Like my love of strawberry cake." Lucy could practically feel the sparkle in the Requip Mage's eyes.

A mischievous smile graced the blonde summoner's flawless face. "Nothing could ever come between you and your strawberry cake, Erza. Well, maybe Jellal could." The amusement rolled off her tongue with each word.

The scarlet-haired mage's face turned bright red. "W-W-What d-d-do you m-m-mean? N-Nothing could g-get between m-m-my cake and m-me... n-not like J-Jellal isn't..." The Celestial Princess could see steam blasting from the requip mage's ears, and could help but chuckle a bit more.

"Awww! Erza! You're adorable." The summoner squealed.

"L-Let's just get back to cleaning before M-Master gets back." The redhead moved almost robotically.

Lucy just smiled and continued to clean up the mess of alcohol on the floor of the pub.

* * *

The birds outside Lucy's and Erza's windows chirped cheerfully, bringing the sun's warm rays and a fresh new day. The two mages snuggled deeper into their toasty blankets as the rays of light hovered across their sleeping faces.

Lucy rolled out of bed and groaned with delight as muscles and bones popped into place. For once, the summoner felt refreshed. The sleep had been one of the best she's had all tournament, not counting the times she'd been unconscious or resting from some life-threatening injury.

The busty blond stood up, the light catching her pastel-colored striped pajama shorts. She walked over to her travel bag and rummaged through her outfits and shoes for something decent. She settled with a coral colored short sleeved scoop neck shirt, her normal brown belt, and white capris. She found her white running shoes and pink hair tie as well and gathered her articles all into her arms and headed into the bathroom.

Xxx

She reemerged form the bathroom, showered and clothed, to find Ezra in similar comfortable clothing. They exchanged good mornings and headed out the door of their shared room and down to the dining area of the pub.

* * *

"And then I took the whole group of Vulcans down with White Dragon's Roar and Holy Dragon's Wing Attack-... Good Morning, Lucy, Erza-san." Sting said as two figures walked into the dining area.

Sting was sitting around a large round table with Rogue, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Happy, and Pantherlilly. Lucy noticed that they managed to leave just enough seats open for Erza and Her to squeeze into the food-covered table. She also couldn't help but smile to see Sting with a grin so similar to Natsu's as they arrived in the dining area.

"Good Morning, Lu-chan." Levy smiled as she pointed to the vacant seat next to her. Lucy gratefully took the offer and sat down. "Good Morning, Sting, Levy-chan, everyone." She smiled back at the White Dragon Slayer to the right of her seat.

"Morfhningf Luuchie." The pink Dragon Slayer grinned with a mouth full of eggs and bacon.

"Eww. Natsu! I told you to not eat and talk before, haven't I?" The blonde summoner broke a small smile.

"Uh... Yeah. Like 37 times." The Dragon Child looked at the busty blonde expectantly.

"She's trying to get some manners into that thick skull of yours, you flaming piece of shit." The ice-make mage spat from across the table.

"Did you say something, Ice Pansy?" Natsu retorted.

"Well, I'm about to!-" The bickering mages were cut short by a death aura coming from the seat beside PantherLilly.

"Do. I. Hear. Fighting? WE ALREADY HAD TO CLEAN UP YOUR MESSES LAST NIGHT. NO FIGHTING." A large sword impaled the center of the table.

"A-Aye Ma'am!" Two terrified squeaks responded. Sting and Lucy looked absolutely terrified at Titania's threat. The others at the table seemed totally unfazed.

So much for a peaceful breakfast.

* * *

Twenty or so minutes later, a man in armor came galloping on his white horse up to the front of HoneyBone. He hopped off his stallion and shoved his hand into his bag. Seconds later, a piece of parchment was withdrawn from the leather bag and brought up to Master Makarov who was sitting on the bar. The knight kneeled and passed on the old looking parchment.

Makarov dropped a few jewels into the man's palm and dismissed him with a 'thank you'. The silver-coated knight nodded and hopped back onto his horse and rode down the street.

Makarov's hands slowly unraveled the parchment and scanned the document. A bright smile greased his old features.

"Oi! Brats! Listen up!" Suddenly, Master Makarov had all eyes in the bar on his.

"Hope you feel up for it, 'cause the King of Fiore is having a banquet and we're invited!"

A few second passed as the thought of another party settled into the minds of the semi-awake mages, then a loud set of cheers and squeals filled the room.

"All right! I'm all fired up!

* * *

**Yep sorry guys, short and kinda crappy chapter. I've had one hell of a week. Ill try to write some more while on vacation, but I really have no idea. Most likely no new chapter next week, ill make it up.**

**Sorry if this story's moving really slow. I'm trying to ration out the plot a bit, and right now were just barely touching it. It might be too slow for some of your tastes, but thanks for sticking with me! It really means a ton!**

**Anywho,  
Have a great week!**

**Until next time,  
Re-Chan**


	13. Feast Your Eyes

**Hey! I'm not dead, I promise.**

**Sorry about the super late update, stuff's been going on.**

***NOTICE***  
**I WILL NOT HAVE WIFI NEXT WEEK SO NO NEW CHAPTER ON FRIDAY. I WILL MAKE IT UP BY SPENDING THE WEEK WRITING AND POSSIBLY A DOUBLE UPDATE. I'M ALSO AIMING FOR A 'M' RATED FIC TO BE FINISHED AND MY LONG ONE-SHOT. THIS WILL ALL BE UPLOADED ASAP.**

*****Double Notice*****  
**School is starting soon. I know, I know. It sucks. This year, I've made it my goal to have top scores so i might have to put this story on Hiatus or possibly abandon it. I'd hate to do the latter so I would rarely update at all. Super sorry. I will try to find a way to keep it going.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NADA ZIPPO ZILCH ZERO RIEN. (I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT ANY OC'S AND THIS PLOT.)**

**Chapter 13: Feast Your Eyes**

* * *

Fairy Tail entered the grand foyer of the royal castle. Amazed by the progress made within the past two weeks, Lucy saw that the maids and butlers had separated the men and women into their respective dressing rooms. In the Female section, a long silver rod held up numerous gorgeous ball gowns. Some squeals were hears as they spotted the accessories and shoes in a neat line under the dresses. What piqued Lucy's interest was that there were small labels above each dress along the rack. Each little piece of masking tape held a name of a female member.

"Attention Ladies." A stout lady in a maid uniform raised her voice above the squeals and whispers.

"My name is Gleena, the head maid of Maid Squadron Three of the Royal Palace. I've been directed by my superiors to assist you in dressing for the ball being held by his majesty." The grey-haired lady pushed up her round glasses to the bridge of her pointy nose. "As you can all tell, each exquisite gown has one of your names on it. You can go up to the rack and find your corresponding dress, as well as looking in the basket below the dress for matching shoes and accessories. Feel free to ask assistance from any of my maids for hair, makeup, and dressing assistance. The ball will start in an hour and a half so please use your time wisely." The maid glanced over at the rack once more and her eyes widened a bit realizing one forgotten note.

"Before you begin, I'd like to tell you that some dresses require a corset or under-dress. Please check before scurrying off with the gowns so we can lace them up for you." A serious glare was passed around the room from the little head maid. "You may dress now."

A few loud squeals were heard throughout the stampede of women. Levy gave a surprised gasp as she pulled out a striking orange dress. Lucy couldn't really get a good look at because of all the swarming women, but the color defiantly stood out.

Lucy searched the rack for her name, spotting the piece of masking tape with the name 'Lucy' scribbled on it. She stepped forward, past Mirajane and Lisanna, and grabbed the metal hanger.

Out of the jungle of dresses came a stunning navy blue dress. Lucy's hear sank when she noticed a very prominent white 'body strangler' as the blonde liked to call it. She huffed in defeat and marched over to one of the changing booths.

Stripping her clothes, all but her undergarments, the summoner shimmied the white corset onto her curvy body.

Leaving the dress in her designated changing cabana, she walked out to a green-haired maid who 'happily strangled' Lucy.

_Brings back horrible memories. Did I forget to mention that breathing is a myth?_ The blonde Celestial Mage huffed as her ribcage became noticeably smaller. After the maid gave a satisfied tug at the strings of her laced-up corset, Lucy headed back into the changing room once again.

Minutes later, Lucy reappeared, fully dressed and ready to look at the floor length mirrors.

A surprised gasp came from the Celestial Princess as she looked at the gorgeous gown that was beautifully draped over her curved body.

Lucy was wearing a strapless Navy Blue Mermaid Gown. The top left corner had golden stars gradient-ing diagonally to about her belly button. She adored the way the dress fit her body, defining every curve with precision. Along with the dress came long sleeves that attached at the mid-bicep by a gold string. The bottom of the sleeves stopped at the middle of her hand in a wavy fashion.

Lucy felt gorgeous. Not like she did when she wore the dresses back at the Heartfilia mansion, but truly beautiful. She smiled and gave a little spin in her gown.

Off to grab shoes and get her hair done.

* * *

The men were less then thrilled when a bunch of scrunched-face butlers told them to get into a tuxedo. The butlers had also blocked all possible exits so the men couldn't escape their grasps.

Many groaned and complained, example Gray: He made it a point to tell the butlers that he'd just strip the tux off anyways so it'd be useless to make him wear one in the first place.

Others like Gajeel and Rogue had complied with eager (in Gajeel's case). Reappearing seconds after entering, Gajeel came out with his signature white tux and a black bow tie. Rogue came out afterwards with a black tux and a standard black tie.

After many threats and swears, ninety percent of the men had been dressed. Natsu in a simple black tux, refusing to wear a tie, wore his scarf instead. Sting in a grey 'monkey suit' and a blue tie.

Man after man, struggle after struggle, all of the complaining males had been subdued miraculously.

This was going to be a _very_ long night.

* * *

Lucy and Wendy had been called out by one of the maids and into what looked like a waiting room. Wendy was wearing a deep red, long sleeved, flower printed dress. It was especially cute because it wasn't skin tight, but showed off the rough outline of her developing curves. The dress was a Hi-Low, meaning that the front ended just above the knees and the back ended just below her lower calf.

Inside the waiting room they spotted Natsu, Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, Cobra, and Laxus.

"Hello Minna-san!" Wendy cheerfully greeted the males.

A chorus of 'hellos' and 'heys' were heard. Most of the men's attention was on the stunning blonde beside the young dragon slayer.

Lucy blushed as eyes raked across her body.

Cobra smirked internally as many dirty thoughts ran through various males' heads.

"Well don't you guys clean up nicely." Lucy giggled, trying to distract their attention from her body onto another subject. as she scanned over the nicely dressed men.

"Ya like what ya see?" Sting smirked. Rogue elbowed him in the gut.

"Well it's a rare occasion to even see Natsu or any of you, in a tux." Lucy pointed out.

"I think the last time I wore a tux was for-" Laxus started when the doors open abruptly.

"Gather around Ladies, Gentlemen." A tall, elderly butler stood beside the grand doorframe. The slayers plus Lucy approached the suit-clad man awaiting information.

"You eight have been deemed the Guests of Honor for tonight's feast. It is His Majesty's way of thanking all of your hard work from the past few weeks." The man turned his heads to the Slayers, "You seven have shown true bravery and gone up against dragons, risking your lives, to save Fiore. A simple thanks would never be enough to compensate for your service for this country." Then the man switched his gaze to Lucy, "Young Lady, along with Miss Yukino Aguira, you had been kidnapped from the Grand Magic Games, and took the role of stopping the Eclipse Gate. Using the power of the Zodiac, you two had stopped more Dragons from entering our time. I have been told that Miss Aguira has left Crocus, but has given her remaining Zodiac Keys to you, Miss Heartfilia." Lucy nodded as if he was asking a question, "His Highness would like you to appear, even if Yukino-sama isn't here."

"Let us go to the Ball now." He lead the group out of the room and into the grand entrance in front of the the large doors of the ballroom. He signaled two guards to open the large doors.

All of the Slayers and Lucy lined up in signal file, waiting for their names to be called and walk along the polished white marble floor, up the stairs, and next to the King and Princess.

"Laxus Dreyar!" The King's Voice boomed across the huge room. A roar of screams and clapping engulfed the ballroom. Laxus walked out of the line, and across the room. Freed, Evergreen, and Bixlow couldn't be any louder, the Rune Mage was crying rivers of joy, Evergreen was shooting off 'fairy glitter', and Bixlow's babies were shouting "Laxus" "Lightning" "Fairy Tail".

"Gajeel Redfox!" Gajeel's entrance was just as grand as Laxus's. With a few chorused 'Shoop-bee-doo-bops' and one very embarrassed 'Whoo!" from Levy, the Iron Dragon Slayer took his place beside Laxus up on the raised throne (thing. What the heck do you call those?).

"Erik Cobra*!" His entrance was a little less rowdy, but still very loud. With his hyper-sensitive hearing he picked up, "Erik! Smile a Bit!" From the unmistakeable voice of Kinana or 'Cubelios'. Following the lead of the first two, he took his spot next to Gajeel.

"Natsu Dragneel!" That was defiantly a fan favorite in the ballroom. Roars and various explosions of magic were set off throughout the grand dancing hall. Romeo and Macao sent three fireballs into the air, making their explosion in the shape of the Fairy Tail symbol.

"Rogue Cheney!" Loud screams washed over the crowd. Being one of the more famous Dragon Slayers had its perks. Another fan favorite for the mages of Fiore. Blasts of Lightning came from Orga and a few bits of iron came from Gajeel. Frosh was yelling at the top of his little lungs from the shoulder of Levy.

"Sting Eucliffe!" Another ear-splitter. More magic was shot off and the noise levels weren't showing any signs of dropping. A loud yell came from Lector as he cheered from Lisanna's arms.

"Wendy Marvel!" The little Dragon Slayer got quite the applause. Probably more than Natsu, Rogue, and Sting. She waved an smiled at the mages in the crowd. A 'Go Wendy!"' was heard from both Romeo and Chelia. A proud smile graced Charla's white face.

"Lastly, Lucy Heartfilia!" Another burst of cheers erupted from Wendy's mass-outburst. A few men had nosebleeds, gaining the glares of the Dragon Slayers on stage, but others were content with the glorious eye candy the blonde had to offer. Levy screamed a 'Lu-chan!' and Happy had even thrown in a 'Lushie!'. What she didn't expect was to find Flare Corona clapping and saying 'Blondie!' in a non-threatening manner. Lucy appeared to the right of Wendy, at the end of the line of eight 'heroes'.

The King cleared his throat. "As you can tell, These eight have show bravery, pride, and power to the Kingdom of Fiore. I would like to thank all of you for the hard work and battles you have withstood to keep your country and people safe." He looked down the line of people.

"Lightning Dragon Slayer, Laxus Dreyar."

"Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox."

"Poison Dragon Slayer, Erik Cobra."

"Fire Dragon Slayer. Natsu Dragneel."

"Shadow Dragon Slayer, Rogue Cheney."

"White Dragon Slayer, Sting Eucliffe."

"Sky Dragon Slayer, Wendy Marvel."

"All of you, please step forward."

The seven called stepped forward.

"A simple thanks cold never compensate for the battles you've fought. I thank each and every one of you for taking on a Dragon. It was a death threat that you'd been prepared to take. You have the kingdom's most highest honor. Please accept the thanks we've given."

The seven all said with determination, "I accept."

"Thank you. You may all step back."

All the Slayers returned to their place in line. The entire room was filled with deafening roars and cheers. magic was shot off in various directions and forms.

His highness cleared his throat once more in order to silence the crowd. 'I have two more people to recognize."

"Celestial Spirit Mage, Yukino Aguira. She was also part of the defeating of the dragons, so proper honor is in order." The room went crazy many cheers and yells came from the crowd. Suddenly, from across the room, Master Makarov's had shot up above the crowd. His hand showed the Fairy Tail symbol.

As if in waves, every Fairy Tail Mage present's hand shot up, copying Master Makarov. Lucy looked down the line at Natsu and the others. With a big grin Lucy's stamped hand shot up. Followed by the slayers, the entire room had been silenced in quiet honoring as every guild joined in at Fairy Tails antics. Lamia Scale's Jura and Lyon were the first to put their hands up, shortly followed by Ichiya and the Trimens. Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerebus, even the disbanded Sabertooth mages joined in.

"Thank you, Yukino Aguira." The king boomed.

"Celestial Spirit Mage, Lucy Heartfilia. Please step forward."

Lucy complied and stood tall in fro of the guild of Fiore.

"Like Miss Aguira, you, wielding the Zodiac Keys had managed from stopping more dragons enter our time. We cannot thank you enough."

The Celestial Spirit Mage stepped back to join the others.

"We thank you, our heroes," This time it was Princess Hitsui who spoke, "for saving Fiore!"

With that phrase, the entire room exploded. Magic, cheers, tears, laughter, happiness poured out from all the present mages.

Natsu held out his arm, palm facing out. A stream of fire was sent into the air. His actions were followed by each of the dragon slayers. They were making Fiore's symbol out of their elements.

An idea struck Lucy was she watched the Symbol struggle to be complete. She natched her key ring from up her sleeve and held the keys high. The summoner clossed her eyes.

The mages present died down as they witnessed the heroes' actions. Then the room became silent.

When they opened once more, one of her eyes flashed the golden magic circle.

"Open, Gates of the Zodiac." Lucy's voice rung through the great hall.

Twelve beams of light erupted from the raised key ring. They rocketed around the room and then one after another landed along the line of Heroes. Each spirit stood tall and proud as their master called them all out at once. They knew it was a reckless act, but they understood the cause.

"Ready guys?" Loke called to his friends.

"We are!" Came from an over-excited Scorpio.

Each Spirit held their arm out and watched as streams stars and heavenly bodies poured into the remaining gap of Fiore's Symbol.

With a huge burst, the symbol exploded over the crowd of mages. Smiles and roars were the only things hears throughout the room.

With a nod of thanks, the Twelve Celestial Zodiac disappeared in flashes of bright light.

Lucy, with almost all of her power drained, fell to her knees. The worried looks on some of the faces of the people around her bothered the summoner. So, with one last push, the Celestial Spirit Princess stood back on her feet and kept her head tall ash she waved to the crowd signaling that she was ok.

The rest of the evening was filled with dancing, food, and merriment as many asked Lucy to dance, some being scared away by certain dragon slayers, but mostly being turned down because of the Celestial Mage's overuse of power.

The Kingdom of Fiore was having a grand time celebrating the conquer over the Eclipse Plan... but, little did they all know, that the worst has yet to come.

* * *

*Eric Cobra- Yes,he has no official last name. His real name is Erik so I just put 'Cobra' after it because... just because. Deal with it.

**BWAHAHAHA first successful (?) cliffhanger! And at a total of 2,700+ words, I think this is awesome.**

**Sorry that it's super late!**

**See y'all soon!**

**Re-Chan**


	14. Author's Note & Many Thanks

**So hey guys, I've got news. **

**Tomorrow I move into my dream school and start my new life. I cannot continue this story. **

**It's depressing, yes, but I decided it's for the best intrest. **

**I have decided, Hiatus is a choice. I will write periodically, but no promises or a set schedule. I will update this story when I have time, if any at all.**

**Sorry Guys,** **I love all of you for supporting, reviewing, and fav/following Little Flicker, but I can't keep up to your standards. This will possibly be updated next summer! Look forward too It!** **Seasons come and go so... Hope it helps.**

**On the positive side...**

**I HAVE TWO STORIES IM CURRENTLY UPDATING FOR YOUR WEEKLY DOSE OF RE-CHAN. PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT AND SHOOT ME A REVIEW. ONE IS CALLED **

**Weird Dreams**

**and the other is**

**Two Hundred Jewels**

**Please enjoy and have a great year!**

**Much Love,**

**Re-Chan**


End file.
